


Sing Me A Song

by scarlettsoldier



Series: Soulmate Loving [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au where you hear your soulmate but only when they sing with Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me A Song

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple pov changes just so you know. I thought it’d be interesting to see how you both saw the situation.
> 
> I hope you are having a lovely day!

There were not many constant aspects of the Winter Soldier’s life. He was always moving from mission to mission, adjusting to whatever came his way; this lasted nearly seventy years.  
The first time he heard your voice, the Winter Soldier had been ten days into a mission in Siberia. He had been hiking one of the taller peaks in the area, making his way towards a remote village only accessible by foot. His Hydra-dealt nutrition rations had been used up four days prior, and though he was a strong supersoldier, he needed to eat just like the rest of us. His usually strict and tactful thoughts were starting to wander into the furthest reaches of his mind- uncharted territory. His feet were working mechanically under him, carrying his body closer and closer to the village, and he was beginning to think that his first stop would be to get food rather than pursuing the mission. It was during these thoughts when he heard you for the first time.  
Needless to say, when you entered his world for the first time he was more than overwhelmed. Your childish, cheerful voice rang through his ears so suddenly that he nearly fell over with surprise. ‘The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout,’ He thought he must have been hearing things, from nutritional deprivation he concluded. This was a one-time occurrence, he assured himself. ‘Down came the rain and washed the spider out!’ Okay, he thought. Hallucinating is probably one of the symptoms of not eating, that’s all. ‘Out came the sun and it dried up all the rain,’ Maybe he was just going insane. After all that he had seen over the years, insanity was never out of the question. Maybe he deserved it- after all the killing and terror he had caused it was certainly a possibility. ‘And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again!’ In that case, a small part of the soldier was glad; a miniscule part of him wanted nothing more than to die. To end this madness. To end the horrors he was causing.  
The Winter Soldier shook his head as though it would rid him of these awful thoughts. At that moment all he needed was to complete the mission, regardless if he was insane or not. Because that’s what machines do- they complete their task, no matter how broken they may be.  
By the time his mind focused again there were street lights in the distance, signifying that he had arrived at his destination. And as he reached the main road, he could have sworn he heard the voice singing the verses again in the back of his mind.  
***  
The next time the Winter Soldier was unfrozen was when he was tasked with assassinating a nuclear engineer being escorted out of Iran. He was nearly falling behind on the mission because some annoying song was on replay in his head; something about the noises of a fox. He had already tried numerous breathing techniques in attempt to clear his head, but nothing worked. The stupid song was still stuck in his head, being sung in an obnoxious girl’s voice. (Maybe her voice wasn’t obnoxious, in fact it was quite good, but the song made her sound obnoxious.)  
The soldier ended up shooting the target through a redheaded woman’s side, making a clean shot through the head. A malicious grin spread across his face as he realized that this was yet another successful mission for him to have completed. The moment would have been a lot better if the voice in the back of his head wasn’t singing though.  
***  
The man on the bridge- the soldier knew him. The man seemed so sure of himself when he called the soldier ‘Bucky’, whatever or whoever that was. What the hell is a Bucky? Was he a Bucky? He didn’t know, but he was going to find out.  
***  
The soldier tried to visit the nearest library after finding a new set of clothes to wear; the ones he had on were soaking from his swim in the Potomac. He pushed his baseball cap further down to hide his face as he entered the library, following the signs pointed towards the computer section. He had been around Hydra long enough to catch the gist of how computers worked, and how much different could public computers be?  
It turns out Hydra computers were much more advanced than old public computers, especially since they had not been updated in years. The soldier let out a groan as the computer was on its fifth minute loading the search page, earning a giggle from the girl behind him. He turned to see a (y/h/c) girl standing behind him, waiting for the next available computer; all the others were taken or out of order.  
“You having a bit of trouble?” She asked, looking down at him. The soldier averted his gaze from hers, not comfortable with the unfamiliar human connection.  
“Uh, maybe a little bit.” At that point he was so frustrated that he barely cared about being ominous as he usually was; all he wanted to know was who this ‘Bucky’ was.  
“I can help you if you want...Is that okay with you?”  
He shrugged, pushing his rolling chair aside to let her look at the computer. He watched as she expertly clicked the pointer on the X button and opened up a new computer application- something named ‘chrome’. He observed her movements, making sure to remember for his next trip to the library, should he have one.  
“Is there anything specific you had in mind? Oh, um, obviously you did if you were searching on the computer. Uh, sorry, um I meant- what are you looking for?” Her face reddened a bit as she stumbled over her words, trying to find the right way to phrase her question.  
“I was looking for a bucky, maybe. Something along the lines of a bucky?”  
“Okay, let’s see.” She pulled over a spare chair, getting herself comfortable before scrolling through the search engine. She hummed to herself quietly, and the soldier swore that he was hearing it in his head too. It was unnerving, but like everything else that bothered him, he pushed it aside. “Okay, so there’s a bank in Rhode Island named Bucky’s Bank, and there’s a couple stores with a similar name. But the biggest hit seems to be a James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. Does that ring a bell?”  
For a second, a memory from his childhood popped into his mind. A smaller version of himself was shakily scribbling the name on a piece of lined paper, the pencil held in his tiny hands. Was this his first actual memory? Now that the soldier thought about it, he didn’t seem to remember anything from before his days in Hydra. Before then, he had been so preoccupied with all his missions that he didn’t have time to think of much else.  
“Woah, are you his grandson or something? The resemblance is eerily close.” She clicked on one of the images and there was his face, laughing alongside the man that he tried to kill on the helicarrier.  
“Yeah, I think so. Something like that…” He trailed off, nearly speechless as he had found his proof. There was no denying it now- he was James Buchanan Barnes. He was Bucky Barnes.  
“Sorry, but I need to go to work now. I take it that you’re fine with the computer now?” The girl looked at him with her big (e/c) eyes questioningly, almost as if she was concerned. Bucky pushed his astonishment of her kindness to the side, figuring that she was just being polite.  
“Thank you for helping me, miss…”  
“Oh, right! I’m (y/n), by the way.” She held her hand out and he shook it with his human hand. He didn’t want to scare her away after making so much process with a person, much less a girl.  
She looked down at her watch and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “Sorry. I gotta go! See you around sometime?”  
“Sure.” Bucky knew there was next to no chance that he would ever see her again; he was probably going to skip town before the end of the week.  
***  
After a trip to the Smithsonian, Bucky realized why he had little to no memories of the past. He now knew the ugly truth of his life; he had been working for a terror organization for seventy years, causing pain and tragedies wherever he went. This horrified him, knowing that he had caused that much destruction. A small part of himself longed for a drink, to forget all his troubles and misery. ‘Okay’, he thought. ‘I’m going to get a drink.’  
***  
Bucky found himself inside a dimly lit bar in the shadier side of DC, more in the outskirts of the city than central. The soft jazz music had lured him in, and before he knew it he was seated at the bar with a beer in his hand. He was sort of disappointed when he realized alcohol had no effect on him though.  
“Okay people, here’s what you all have been waiting for… (y/f/n) (y/l/n)!” You stepped out onto the stage, adjusting the microphone to match your height. You smiled a bit, looking into the crowd. Bucky was a bit surprised to see you, but he smiled back at you once you caught his eye.  
“Okay guys, since last night I have gotten an overwhelming amount of song requests. Tonight I will start off by singing the most popular request.” Bucky noticed you grip the microphone a bit tighter with nervousness before relaxing your body; she must have been used to pre-show jitters, he thought.  
“They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake, the shadows and monsters  
The hallways, they echoed and groaned  
I sat alone, in bed till the morning  
I'm crying, ‘They're coming for me’  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me  
My mind's like a deadly disease  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones”  
Usually you spent an even amount of time looking at the different people in the crowd, but for some reason you couldn’t help but look at the man from the library. It was weird.  
“And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?”  
Bucky was officially sure that he was going insane. He was hearing your voice twice- once out loud and once in his head. It was starting to give him a headache, especially as he realized that your voice sounded like an older version of the child’s voice from all those years ago.  
“I paced around for hours on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds  
And I couldn't stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
And all the kids cried out, ‘Please stop, you're scaring me’  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?”  
You were definitely feeling an attraction to the man; there was no denying it now. You didn’t bother to discreetly sneak glances of him anymore, you just stared at him. Who was he?  
“I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead  
And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
And all the kids cried out, ‘Please stop, you're scaring me’  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?”  
Bucky was sure you were staring at him. But, to be honest, he was staring right back. Some other men in the room had noticed this and let out wolf whistles, but he didn’t care. You had captivated him.  
“And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?”  
You finished the song a bit out of breath, so you decided to go backstage to get a drink. You gave the crowd a quick thank-you before leaving the stage in search of a water bottle. You felt a small tap on your back and turned around to see a gloved hand holding out a water to you. You took it greedily before looking at your savior- you nearly spit out the water when you realized it was the guy.  
You were taught to always be polite, so naturally you spoke to him,“Thank you so much! I was really parched for a minute there.”  
“No problem. I really liked your singing.” He looked at you for a minute, with a puzzled look on his face. You couldn’t help but wonder if he was okay.  
“Thanks!” You paused for a minute, analyzing him before speaking. “Please tell me if this is out of line, but are you okay? You don’t look so well.”  
“Can we talk somewhere a bit more private?” He had a look in his eyes, a look so desperate and lost that you just couldn’t refuse.  
“Sure, of course! Let’s step out and get some fresh air.” You led him out into the alley next to the bar, confident that you could handle yourself if things went south. Though, for some reason, you felt as though you were safe with him.  
Suddenly the man took great interest in his fingernails, almost shyly avoiding the subject. He mumbled something incoherent while he looked down, but you couldn’t figure out what he said.  
“Come again?”  
“I said, I know this is a bit weird but your singing had an effect on me that I just can’t explain,” No, it couldn’t be. You had gone years without a single sign that you had a soulmate; you had even come to terms with not having one. Now, he was most likely standing in front of you.  
“Like you heard it in the back of your head?” You needed to know.  
“How did you… how did you know that?”  
You smiled gently at him; obviously he didn’t know the concept of soulmates, but that was okay. Everything was okay now- you had finally found him. “Mr. Barnes,”  
He shifted uncomfortably before interrupting you. “You can call me Bucky.”  
Your eyes widened for a fraction of a second, wondering if he was the Bucky Barnes- the war hero, the brave soldier, the friend to Steve Rogers. You shook it off; you would accept him no matter who he was! “Bucky,” If it was possible to smile any wider, you managed to do so. “Have you ever heard of soulmates?”


End file.
